One Night Of Passion
by thiajay
Summary: One night of Desire leads to Michonne and Rick Friendship to take a drastic turn. Michonne and Rick are at odds especially now that Michonne is keeping a secret that is going to change their lives. What will happen when Rick and the rest o the group finds out about Michonnes little secret? (A story for Richonne lovers)
1. Chapter 1

In the middle of the night, Michonne woke up feeling nauseous. She quickly rolled off the side of her bed and hurried down the hall to the bathroom. Before she could make it to the toilet, she threw up right in the middle of the bathroom floor. She hasn't been feeling well these past few weeks and she knew in a few months everyone in Alexandria would know why she has been feeling and acting differently.

"Michonne, are you okay?" Maggie asked from behind the bathroom door.

"I'm fine" Michonne groans and desperately tries to clean up the mess before Maggie enters.

Maggie slowly pulls open the bathroom door and peeks inside. "Oh Sweetie, you are not fine. Don't you worry about that, I'll clean it up."

"No, it okay I can do it" Michonne felt herself tearing up. She felt so many emotions going through her at once that all she wanted to do was cry. She was feeling embarrassed, lonely, angry and sad. All she wanted was for the father of her unborn child to be here for them.

"No it's not okay. You are not alone in this, you have us." Maggie offers Michonne her hand to help her pull herself up from the floor. "Let's get you back in bed and I'll bring you up some tea"

"Thank you Maggie" Michonne whispers while they were walking back to her bedroom.

Maggie helps her get back into bed and tucked her in so deep that Michonne couldn't help but laugh "Maggie I don't think I'll be able to get back out of this bed"

"That's the point, there's a bucket right here if you feel like you need to throw up. I'll be back up with your tea" Maggie left the room leaving Michonne alone with her thoughts.

She was lucky to have friends like Maggie and Glenn looking after her. The moment they found out that she was pregnant, they wouldn't let her out of their sights for a minute. They were her shadows, even when she thought she was alone, they were right around the corner protecting her. They promised to keep her pregnancy a secret until she was ready but this was something she couldn't keep a secret for too long. She gently laid her hand on her baby bump and slowly rubs her stomach in a slow circular motion. Maggie and Glenn denied it but she can see and feel herself getting bigger. She wondered if the baby would have his piercing blue eyes, his dark curly hair or his stubborn personality. She missed being around him and the kids but she knew this was for the best. If he wanted to pretend that night was a mistake than she would let him have his way but she wouldn't force him to be with her or take on another child that he didn't want.

She was actually excited to have this chance to have another baby. She promised herself things would be different for this baby than it was for Andre. She would never leave her baby behind with someone unworthy like Andre's father. She regretted not taking him with her when she left to go on a run that tragic day and she wouldn't make that same mistake again. She missed Andre every day of her life and she would never stop missing him. Deep down she knew Rick was nothing like Mike and he would always do what right for his family.

A few moments later, Glenn entered her bedroom with a cup of tea.

"Hey, Maggie told me to bring this up to you" Glenn hands her the cup of tea, a plate of crackers and sat on a chair that was nearest to the bed.

"Thank you, where's Maggie?"

"Maggie is cleaning a spill on aisle 5" he replied with a smile. He notice how fast her expression changed from relaxed to worry. "It's okay, don't worry about it. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling better, just morning sickness, did I wake you?"

"No" he lied, he didn't want her feeling any worst. "Maggie and I were talking about how cools it's going to be to have a mini Michonne running around with a katana protecting the baby we hope to have one day"

Michonne couldn't help herself but to chuckle thinking about her baby holding a sword one day.

"My baby is going to be blessed to have a uncle and aunt like you and Maggie."

"Don't forget about Carol, Daryl, Tara, Abraham and Rosita, when you finally tell them they going to be just as happy as we were. They are going to spoil that baby but they may also end up beating Rick's ass."

"Maybe I shouldn't tell them who the father is"

"You don't have to tell them but once that baby come out with a head full of curls they all going to know its Rick baby. Everyone sees the way Rick stares at you so it wouldn't be a surprise that you are having his baby."

"You're right. I'll tell them soon about the pregnancy but not yet about Rick being the father, I still need time to think. I don't want him feeling obligated to taking care of this baby."

"You have to tell him Michonne, the sooner the better. Rick is being asshole and we know it's because you distance yourself always from him by moving in with us."

"He was the one that told me that night he slept with me was a mistake and he didn't want us taking this relationship any farther. How could he expect me to continue living with him after he hurt me?"

"I know but he loves you. He's mad at me and Maggie for letting you move in with us. It took him almost a month to acknowledge us. Today he asked me if he could see you and I told him you weren't ready to see him. He is right about one thing you can't keep hiding from Carl and Judith. Carl misses you terribly and Judith cries at night for you. I told him that Carl and Judith could stop by this morning but only them"

"You did what?!" Michonne yelled a little too loudly.

"Glenn's right, you have to see them." Maggie walked deeper into the room. They didn't notice that she was standing beside the door listening to their conversation the entire time. She walks over to the bed and lies down beside Michonne. "You shouldn't punished them for Ricks foolishness"

"I am not. I am trying to protect them. How am I going to explain all of this to Carl?" Michonne wave her hands dramatically at her small baby bump, being three months pregnant was very noticeable on her slim body.

"Just tell him the truth, Carl will understand or he will pretend to because he loves you" Maggie yawns and pats the space beside her "Glenn, let's take a quick nap before they come"

"I'm sorry, I don't remember inviting you two to sleep here" Michonne said with a chuckle. Back at the camps they grew accustomed to sleeping beside each other. Now that they had their own houses in Alexandria they slept in separate rooms and she missed having them so nearby.

Glenn chuckles and climbs in beside Maggie. "Let's just hope Rick never catches us in the same bed, I think he would kill me"

"He would only kill you if you were in bed with Jessie" mumbled Michonne

"Oh please" Maggie rolled her eyes in frustration "don't get me started on her; she is no competition for you. She is just a mere distraction for him, nothing more I promise you, now let's get some sleep."

A couple hours later Carl and Judith were seated in the living room with Maggie and Glenn patiently waiting for Michonne to come down.

"Is Michonne okay?" Carl asked them

"She's fine, she'll be down any minute, and she is very excited to see you and Judith" Replied Maggie nervously looking towards the stairs

"I know something serious has being going on with her and I know it has something to do with my dad. If it wasn't for my dad she would never stay away from me and Judith for so long"

"She will explain everything to you once she comes down but just try keep an open mind and don't jump to any conclusion" replied Glenn

Michonne entered the living room wearing a pretty yellow dress that fitted perfectly over her curves. Judith pulled herself up and screamed with delight when she saw Michonne. Michonne picked up Judith and dropped soft kisses all over her face "I missed you so much my sweet little one" she smiled at Carl "I missed you too"

Carl stood up and hugs her tight. He smiled and pointed to her belly. "I see you been eating your secret stash of candy without me."

Maggie and Glenn couldn't hold back their laughter.

"What's so funny? You can easily get back in shape, don't let them bother you, I bet you can still kick their asses"

Michonne sat down with Judith on her lap. She could feel the tears falling from her eyes. She didn't realize how much she misses her kids. She had to remind herself that they weren't her, they belong to Rick

"Hey don't cry, I didn't mean to mention your weight"

She smiled "No it's not that, I just missed you two so much"

"We missed you too but why did you leave and wouldn't allow us to see you these past few weeks?"

"I'll tell you but I need you to promise me that you wouldn't tell your father or anybody else."

"I promised I won't tell anyone, you know can trust me"

"I know I can. It wasn't the candy that made me gain weight Carl, I'm pregnant."

"What? No way! You can't be pregnant" Carl could feel himself about to lose his temper.

"But I am Carl; I'm going to have a baby"

Carl quickly stood up pacing the room back and forth with fresh tears forming in his eyes. "No you can't be, I don't want to lose you like I lost my mom, and I can't lose you"

"You won't, I promise"

"It's my dad right? He's the father?" He wipes the tears off his face and turned to look at Maggie and Glenn He hoped that it would his father. He would have to marry Michonne if he was the father. He always wished that his father would one day realize Michonne was perfect for their family and marry her. Maggie and Glenn didn't answer him. It wasn't their place to tell him. He turned back to Michonne "please don't treat me like a child, I can handle this, is my dad the father?"

"Yes but he doesn't know I'm pregnant"

"You have to tell him, he can take care of you and the baby"

"I will but right now your dad has a lot on his plate beside Maggie and Glenn is taking really good care of me so you don't have to worry."

"These past few weeks have been really crappy without you. Judith cries for you every night. We miss you and I know my dad misses you too. You not just a friend or someone who watches over us, you became our second mom and we need you."

"Oh Carl" Michonne started sobbing. "I'm so sorry for hurting you, I didn't mean to. I love you guys so much, including your father, that I needed some time away to think and figure things out. I thought leaving was the best thing I could do for your family especially since your father and I was at odds with each other" she was trying to compose herself because Judith feeling the tension from Michonne started to cry.

Maggie walked over and took Judith from her. "It's okay sweetie. Your mama is going to be just fine. Let's get you something to eat my sweet pea" Glenn stood up and followed Maggie out to the kitchen. "While you're at it, can you also feed your husband too?"

Carl sat down beside Michonne and laid his head on her shoulder. "My dad won't admit it but he is not doing well without you, he needs you. He doesn't sleep well and he seems to always be sad or frustrated. Please can you do me a favor and see him. He's waiting outside."

"He is what?!" Michonne jump up from the couch and ran over to the window to see Rick pacing nervously on the front porch.


	2. Chapter 2

Michonne could feel herself starting to panic. She wasn't ready to see him. She couldn't face him in her condition. She started to pace back and forth in the living room. How could she hide this from him? There was no way she could stand there and tell him she got fat. She knew Rick would be furious at her and she was afraid of his reaction. What if his anger got the best of him and he physically hurt her? She shook her head "no he would never hurt me" she took a couple of deep breaths trying to calm herself down. Another question formed in her mind. "What if he didn't want anything to do with me or the baby?" She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes about to fall. She could raise it on her own, she didn't need him but she still wanted him and that scared her the most. After everything he did and said to her, she still loved him and wanted to have this family with him.

Carl didn't know what to do or say to her. He just sat there staring at her feeling useless. It shocked him to see her so vulnerable. He never thought he would see her in such a state. She was always so strong and level headed but he loved her no less. He was starting to feel guilty for bringing his father here but to be fair he didn't know Michonne would be this upset or that she would be pregnant with his sibling. This was a lot to take in but he hope his father would handle this situation with care and not put any more strains on their relationship with Michonne. He missed being around Michonne and a son needed his mother to be around.

Glenn entered the living room to find a very distraught Michonne and a gloomy Carl. "Why the long faces? What going on?" He walked over to Michonne and stopped her from pacing. "You need to sit down and relax. This stress can't be good for the baby"

"Michonne, what got you so upset?" Glenn asked glancing over at Carl who quickly avoided his gaze and stared at his feet.

"He's here….. He's outside…what am I going to do Glenn?" Michonne felt like she couldn't breathe. She spoke each sentence while gasping for air. She needed to calm down, she wouldn't lose this baby. She took a deep breath and stared at Glenn. He was now pacing back and forth like a caged animal. "Hun, I need you to calm down. I won't let him do anything to you but he is going to kill me for keeping this from him" Glenn chuckled and glanced outside the window to see an anxious Rick. "I really thought when you told him I would be nowhere in sight."

Michonne couldn't help but smile at Glenn. "He probably is going to try to kill you, keyword try, but Maggie and I won't let that happen"

"Who's going to try to kill my husband?" Maggie walked into the living room carrying a happy Judith on her hip.

"Rick is, he's outside" Michonne chuckled and buried her face into a pillow to stop her laughter.

"Maggie, should we let him in?" Glenn asked Maggie while staring at the window.

"Yes, I think it is best if Michonne tell him about the baby now." Maggie placed Judith on the floor with a bottle and some toys.

Michonne laughter quickly died down and a worried look was plastered on her face. "I don't know if I can do this"

"Hun, don't you worry. We will be right beside you." Maggie looked at the window "We probably shouldn't let him wait any longer. I'm going to let him in" Maggie walked to the front door to let Rick in. She slowly opened the door and stared at Rick for a moment hoping for their sake everything will work out for them. "Hi Rick"

"Hi Maggie, can I come in?" Rick ran his hand over his neck and shyly looked up at her.

"Sure, she's in the living room" jumping straight to the reason she knew he was here for.

Michonne quickly turned her back towards Rick hoping to conceal her baby bump from him. She stared at the wall counting the amount of breaths she was taking to calm herself down.

"Hi Dad" mumbled Carl still looking down at his feet.

"Hi Carl, could you guys take Judith upstairs so I can talk with Michonne privately." He stared at the back of Michonne waiting for her to face him. He knew he hurt her terribly and he couldn't take back what he did. He thought he was doing right by her

"Okay Dad" Carl took Judith and headed up the staircase.

"Carl and Judith can go on up but I need Maggie and Glenn to stay"

"Why do you need them here? It was always you and me. We are a team, we balance each other, and we work best together. Now you stand here with your back facing me and telling me you can't be alone with me why? Don't you trust me?" Rick asked her with a pleading look.

She could already feel his anger. She was afraid to turn around and show him why she needed Maggie and Glenn here. She needed them here just in case he reacted in a way he would regret down the road.

"I need you to calm down and not yell at her. She does not need your anger right now" Glenn tone was little over protective for Ricks taste.

Rick sighed and dragged his hand down his face in frustration. He took a couple of deep breathe trying to organize what he wanted to say next. I'm sorry Michonne but you can't punish the children for what I did. Do you hate me so much that you would cut my children out of your life?"

Michonne finally found the courage to speak. "I don't hate you. I just wasn't ready for the children to see me plus they had Jessie and Carol looking after them so I wasn't needed

"You are needed; you are the one they see as their mother not Jessie or Carol and why weren't you ready for them to see you? You had no reason to hide from them." He tried to take few step towards her but Maggie placed a hand on his shoulder stopping him in his steps.

"Hun I think it's best if you tell him now?" Maggie walked over to Michonne and laid a supporting hand on her back.

"Tell me what? What's going on? Are you hurt, sick?" He felt himself starting to panic.

I'm pregnant" she turned around and Ricks eyes landed on her baby bump. He eyes flashed with anger and he took a few steps towards Michonne. "How could you keep this from me?"

Glenn protectively pulled Michonne behind him blocking Ricks from getting any closer. "Rick please calm down"

"You knew she was carrying my baby and you didn't tell me. How dare you? After everything we been through you keep this from me" he pointed a finger into Glenn's chest.

Maggie step between Rick and Glenn. She wanted to end this before any punches were thrown. "Rick it wasn't our place to tell you. She was hurting and she needed her space to figure things out"

He tilted his head to the side and pinched the bridge of his nose trying to calm himself down. "If I didn't come today when were you planning on telling me? Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Yes I was but not today. I was going to tell you when the time was right. I just needed time. You hurt me Rick and I was too embarrassed to tell you about the baby. The baby is mines so you don't need to worry about it. "This" she pointed to her stomach "is not going to ruin your picture perfect family with Jessie"

"How dare you? You are not going to keep my baby from me." He growled at her.

"I never said I would" she glared at him

"Pack your stuff, you coming home with me now!" he yelled at her

"No I'm not" she yelled back with frustration "how dare you try to come here and control me? You don't own me. I don't belong to you and you made that perfectly clear"

"Rick you not being reasonable. She needs time to think and so do you"

"I don't need time to think, I'm not moving in with you." She crossed her arms over her chest and continued to glare at Rick.

"Yes you are!" Rick anger reminded her of that morning, the morning where everything changed for them.

 **3 months ago**

Earlier that morning, Michonne had heard a big commotion coming from the direction of Jessie house and started running in that direction. She knew Rick wouldn't let this one go. He had to be the hero and do things his way without thinking of the consequences it would have for the people that he loved. She wondered if he was thinking with his mind or with that erection he been carrying around every time he laid his eyes on Jessie. When she finally reached near Jessie home, she stared in disbelief at Pete and Rick trying to kill each other in the middle of the street. Everything happen so fast, one moment she saw Rick shoving Carl who was trying to pull him off of Pete and in the next moment she saw herself knocking Rick unconscious. She was in rage when she saw him pushed Carl. She would protect that boy with her life and no one including his father would hurt him while she was around. She needed to put a stop to his madness so she did what she thought was right for her family and for Rick. Now she was watching him sleep, debating their next move. She had fallen asleep to be woken up by Rick laughter. "What's so funny?"

"You were here the whole time?" Rick was startled by Michonne presence.

"Apparently I was here all night" she look at the window to see the light shining through, she didn't realize how tired she was last night from staying up watching over Rick. She must have dozed off for more than a couple of hours. "What is so funny Rick?"

"It's like I'm still in that train car, trapped like an animal, fighting to get out. I don't know what came over me today"

"Rick, what are you doing?" Rick couldn't reply. He really didn't know what he was doing. He looked down at his busted hands and sighed.

"We put Pete in another house. Why didn't you tell me what was happening? You never keep things from me till now. I could have helped you." Michonne sighed and shook her head with disappointment.

"I couldn't tell you about the gun or my plans. You wanted this place." He hated lying to her, keeping secrets from her but what he hated most was the disappointment in her eyes.

"Rick, we had to stop being out there, we needed a place for the children and for ourselves."

"Well we're here" Rick stared at her.

"Well you said you weren't and I don't think you are."

A few seconds later Glenn, Carol and Abe entered the house.

"Where did you get the gun?" Michonne asked Rick

"You took it from the armory right? It was stupid, why did you do it?" Carol asked Rick

"Just in case I needed it" he replied

"Deanna is going to have a meeting tonight." Glenn told them.

"Is it to kick Rick out?" Asked Abraham

"We're not sure. Maggie is over there now trying to talk things out with Deanna." replied Glenn

"At the meeting you should tell them what they want to hear. Tell them you were trying to protect Jessie from an abusive husband and he attacked you first. Apologize for taking the gun." Carol stared at Rick with a look of exhaustion.

"What happen if they still want to kick him out?" asked Abraham

"Tonight, if thing aren't going in my favor then we will have to takes things into our own hands. I will give a signal, you grab Reg. Carol will grab Deanna and I will take spencer. Glenn and Abraham will cover us." Rick look at them waiting to see if they would reject his plan.

"We can talk to them" Michonne replied

"We will but if they don't listen, we will threaten to kill them and once they give us the armory it will be over"

"Did you want this?" Asked Glenn

"No I didn't want this. I screwed up okay? I fucked up big time but we can fix this." He threw he hands up in frustration. "If you will excuse me, I'll like to go back to sleep."

A couple of hours later, Michonne entered the house wearing her constable uniform to find Rick sitting on the bed rotating a gun in his hand. She stood at the doorway staring at him. "Rick you ready?"

"Carol, Daryl and me came up with the idea to steal the guns. Carol stolen three guns so I still have one and she has the other one. We lied to you because we didn't know how you would take it or what you would do" He tried to hand her the gun but she shook her head and threw her jacket on the bed.

"You think I'll try to stop you" she shook her head in frustration.

"Well, you did hit me over the head and knock me out." He smiled up at her

"That was for you, not for them, everything I do is for us." She took a step closer to him.

Rick stood up and move towards her. "I was afraid you would talk me out of it, you could of. You have this control over me and everybody knows it."

"We don't need our weapons here. We don't need to hurt them. We can find a way to make this work and even if we don't I'm still with you, I will always be with you Rick" She placed her hand on his shoulder and give it a supporting squeezed.

Rick took another step towards her trapping her against the wall. Michonne put her arms up against Rick's chest trying to stop him from coming any closer. "Rick, what are you doing?"

He was staring at her luscious full lips, he needed to taste her. "You said you would always be with me, no matter what, right?"

She took in a shaky breath and whispered "Yes"

He leaned in and captured her lips pressing her back against the wall. She was hesitant at first so he pushed his tongue deeper inside her mouth begging her to kiss him back. She returned his kiss allowing him to have his way with her. He nibbled on her bottom lips while cautiously letting his hands explore her body. He hoped she wouldn't stop him. She raked her fingers threw his hair tugging and begging for more. He dropped his lips to her neck biting, sucking and marking her.

"Rick" She moaned his name giving him the courage to take off her shirt and bra exposing her firm perky breasts that were dying for his attention. He dropped his mouth onto her right nipple while his right hand massages her left breast. She whimpered not being able to hold herself up. He gently guided her towards the bed, pushing her down on to her back and climbed on top of her.

He could feel his erection bulging against his zipper. He desperately wanted to be buried inside of her. He started moving against her leg, trying to cause friction while sucking on one of her breast. He knew he wouldn't last long. She helped him removed his shirt, dropping soft kisses on his neck and chest. He quickly stood up and discards his jeans and boxers. He climbs back on top of her and pulled down her jeans and pantie over her hips and threw them to the side of the bed.

He let his fingers trail up her thigh while kissing her finding her lips with his fingers. She was wet and ready for him. He played with her clit and let his finger entered her causing her to squirm beneath him. "Rick please" She felt really tight and he wondered when was the last time she had someone inside of her. It probably was before the turn and that made him very proud. He couldn't wait any longer; he slowly entered her, feeling her warmth and tightness surround him. She gasped from feeling a little discomfort mixed with a lot of pleasure.

Suddenly, she realized that he wasn't wearing any protection. She put her hand against his chest to try to stop him. "Rick, we shouldn't continue, we need to stop" Rick stared at her, pouting "please I need this, I need you, please" he whispered. She nodded and he continued thrusting. She knew she should have stopped Rick but she couldn't deny him any longer. She wanted him too. She moaned loudly encouraging him to go deeper and faster. He groaned "baby, I'm not going to last long, please come for me" She lost herself in his words, hands, and eyes forgetting all her worries and came hard against him, moaning his name. He followed a few thrust later, spilling his seeds deep inside of her. He stayed inside of her, enjoying the closeness and staring into her eyes. He smiled and kissed her passionately "thank you". He rolled off of her and pulled her into his arm. He let his fingers run up and down her arm. He felt complete having her in his arms and he never wanted this to end. "We should get dressed Rick, we still have to attend the meeting". She didn't want to leave the safety of his arms but they had important matters to attend to. "Yeah we should unless you want to go for a second round" Rick winked at her and she chuckled. "No Rick" He kissed her one last time and rolled off the bed to get dressed.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey fellow Richonne readers/writers, I wanted to apologize for the long wait between chapters. I haven't been feeling well and that also caused me to have writers block. I hope you enjoy this chapter and for followers who are waiting for the next chapter for I Can't Make You Love Me, I am working on the next chapter and hope to have it up by next week. As for Sleepless Night in Alexandria, i posted that chapter up a few days ago. As always I am open to suggestions and requests. Shout out to all the followers (you guys know who you are lol) and guests who continue to read One Night of Passion. Thank you :)

* * *

Michonne stood there thinking about her last conversation with Rick. He didn't show any signs of not showing up to the meeting. He promised her he would be there as soon as he finished talking to Carl. He had kissed her on the forehead and told her to go ahead. She didn't understand why he wasn't here yet, he should have been here by now. She debated going to look for him but Deanna was ready to start the meeting and she didn't want to miss her chance to defend Rick. She knew no matter what Deanna decision was her place was always going to be beside Rick.

Michonne was distracted in her thoughts that she didn't notice that someone had approached her from behind. She felt a light tap her on the shoulder and turned around to see Maggie looking at her with a curious look on her face. "Where is Rick?"

"I don't know, he told me he was going to talk to Carl before the meeting started. He should have been here by now" Michonne replied while looking around the crowd hoping Rick would show up now.

Deanna stood up asking for everyone attention. "We are going to start now. I would like to…"

"Can we wait?" Maggie asked interrupting Deanna. "There's still people coming, Rick and Glenn are not here yet."

"Once again we are going to start now. It looks like everyone who wants to be here is here" Deanna replied ignoring Maggie's pleas. "We are going to talk about one of our constables, Rick Grimes and his actions. Everyone will have their chance to speak their mind but I asked that we all take the time to listen and not argue. I was hoping Rick would be here but I guess he had other priorities."

Michonne clutch her right hand into a tight fist, trying to control her impulse of wanting to beat some sense into Deanna "He's coming, I know he's coming".

"I'm sure he will be here soon and we can work this out" Carol told Deanna with a forced smile. Carol made up her mind that she wasn't going to let Rick get kicked out without a fight, her loyalty lies with her family and if she had to shed some blood to save her family she would do it without any hesitation.

"Well its getting dark and we can't keep waiting, so who would like to start?" Deanna asked the group.

Twenty minutes later Carol, Abraham and Maggie have all spoken on behalf of Rick, giving moving speeches about how valuable Rick is as their leader and what he accomplished to keep his group alive. It was now Michonne turn to speak.

Michonne looked around the group, staring at faces she knew would probably die if they didn't realize how valuable her group was for them. "You all don't understand what's it's like to live out there. To be a survivor, you need to do things you would have never done before the turn. Rick just want his family to live, he wants all of you to live and he would do whatever it takes to reach that goal. Rick is the kind of person you want living here. This community needs people like Rick, people like me and my group. We can keep you alive and we can keep this community thriving but if you want Rick out than we all will go with him and I promise you losing us would be the biggest mistake you made for your community."

"We were able to survive this long without you, what makes you think we won't keep surviving once you are gone?" A blond hair man asked Michonne.

"Because there are people out there who will want what you have. They will come here and take what they want. I met people like that out there. I been to a community and saw what happen when they let their guards down. I was smart to get out when I could but my friend wasn't and that cost Andrea her life. If walkers don't kill you then the living will."

"Well according to Gabriel, you guys are dangerous and Rick proved that point yesterday, how do we know we can trust you?" Deanna asked Michonne.

"Gabriel is not here right now so we shouldn't go by what he said when he is not even here to back up these claims" Jessie replied with a look of disgust. She did have some resentment towards Deanna for not helping her with Pete.

"You think we are dangerous?" Carol stood up with a look of anger plastered across her face. "I hope you know Gabriel, your so call priest, has a horrible past. Ask him about the many lives that were lost including woman and children because he was selfish and afraid. He valued his life over theirs and let them die a brutal death while begging him to save them. When it comes to us, my people, we value each other's lives over our own. We put each other first and make sacrifices to keep us alive. We die for each other which my friend T-dog did for me and that's something Gabriel your priest would never do for you."

Deanna was about to speak when Rick walked in covered in blood and tossed a dead walker right in front of her. Silence filled the meeting while everyone tries to make sense of the scene that was playing out before them. After a few moments have passed, Rick takes a deep breath trying to regain his composure. "This is what got inside today." Rick said while pointing at the walker on the floor. "Someone left the gate open, stupid mistakes like this is what get people kill. My family and I don't do stupid mistakes like this. This is what you in for, if it wasn't for me someone could have died today. We can teach you how to be like us because being like us will help you survive against the dead and the living. Trust me when I say the living and the dead will try to come in here just like the dead did today. I thought about how many of you am I going to have to kill in order to protect the rest of you but I am not going to do that because you are going to change. You need to change, this world is different and you are not ready. You have to be ready if you want to live. You guys been lucky so far but guess what? Luck runs out."

"You are not one of us! You are not one of us!" Pete yells at Rick while moving towards him with Michonne katana.

Reg tries to calm Pete down and stop him from getting any closer to Rick "Pete you don't want to do this"

"Get out of my way! Get the hell out of my way Reg!" Pete shoved Reg with Michonne sword slicing his neck causing him to bleed out rapidly. Deanna screams in horror holding on to Reg neck trying to stop the bleeding but with no avail and watches with tears as the love of her life slowly slips away. Abraham quickly detains Pete and holds him face down on the ground. Deanna looks up at Rick with anger and heartache. "Rick, do it"

Rick didn't need her to explain what she meant by do it, without any hesitation Rick walked up to Pete and shot him in the head.

"Rick?" Morgan stood there staring at him

"Rick?" A voice called out to Rick, a voice of a ghost from his past. He couldn't believe what he just heard. He never thought he would hear that voice again; it had to be his mind playing tricks on him. He looks up from Pete dead body and comes face to face with his long lost friend Morgan. He stood there staring at Morgan, blinking his eyes trying to take in what he was seeing. "Morgan?" He asked in disbelief. He hoped he wasn't losing his mind again like he did back at the prison when he started seeing Lori after her death. He returned his gaze back at Pete body and realized what just took place right in front of Morgan. He then looks around to find Jessie staring at him with tear filled eyes. "They must think I'm a monster" he thought to himself. He searched the crowd for the familiar face that he knew would ease his mind of his demons. His eyes finally locked on Michonne and felt all his anxiety slipped away. He saw her approaching him with a look of sympathy. She placed a supporting hand on his shoulder and turned to look at the crowd. "You all should head back inside now, you suffered a great lost and you need time to mourn. We will take care of the burials and take up guard duty tonight"

Maggie walked over to Deanna who was still clutching Reg lifeless body. "Deanna, I'm truly sorry, Reg didn't deserve this but I need to take care of him before he turns." Deanna looked up at Maggie like she had to horns growing out of her head. "No, no, no, no, no, no" Deanna tightens her hold on Reg and shook her head with tears blurring her vision. "My love, my love please don't leave me, take me with you" She placed a kiss on his forehead as Maggie gently guide her away from the body and hands her over to an older woman name Eleanor. "Can you take her home and stay with her?"

"Yes of course" Eleanor replied with a look of sorrow and wrapped her arms around Deanna.

Maggie took out her pocket knife that she kept on her at all times and kneel down beside Reg body. "I'm sorry Reg" Maggie eyes filled with tears as she plunged the knife into Reg skull.

Michonne turned her back away from the tragic scene to face Daryl and Aaron. "Aaron and Daryl, can you two get Morgan situated, He must be exhausted from whatever you all been through today and it looks like you three been through the wringer"

"Sure, that's not a problem." Daryl mumbled while staring at Rick. "Is he going to be okay?"

"Yes, we been here before, we are all going to be okay because we don't have a choice" Michonne replied giving Rick a sad glance.

"Carol, it's going to be a rough night for Jessie and her sons, can you take her home and help her out?"

Carol nodded and glanced over at Daryl who nodded his approval. After his close call with death today he wanted nothing more than to have Carol beside him but tonight he had to put his feelings aside and do what was best for the group. He sighed as he watched Carol ushered a crying Jessie home. "This was going to be a long night" he thought to himself. He turned to Morgan and Aaron. "Let's get going, you and Rick can catch up tomorrow".

"Abraham, can you handle digging the graves? Michonne turned around to asked Abraham "I'll be back to help."

"Don't worry about me. I can handle the graves on my own. Just bring him back to us" He replied while pointing towards Rick who was watching Morgan leave with Aaron and Daryl.

Michonne grabbed Ricks arm and pulled him towards her. She placed her palms against his face trying to get his undivided attention. "Rick, you are not seeing things, Morgan is really here. We all see Morgan. You are not losing your mind, not tonight, not on my watch. Let's get you home"

The short walk back home was very quiet. Rick hasn't uttered a sound. He looked exhausted and Michonne just wanted to get him to bed. She hoped that tomorrow would be a better day for them all. When they reached the house, they found the door slightly open and the window beside it broken. Pete must have entered the house through the window and left through the front door with her katana. She breathed a sigh of relief and thanked god that she had the mind to send Carl and Judith to stay with Rosita and Tara at the infirmary. "Give me a minute to check the house" She cautiously pushed the door open and checked the house for any signs of threats. She returned to Rick and pulled him inside. She guided him to the master bedroom and helped him stripped off his cloths. She took a towel from the closet and walked into the bathroom with Rick. She watched him step into the shower and let the water wash over him while laying his head against the wall in defeat. She took a wash cloth and help him scrub away the dirt and blood. She washed him clean and helped towel him off. She guided him back to the bedroom and made him sit down on the bed. She searched the closet for male clothing and found a blue matching pajama set. She helped him get dressed and laid him down on the bed. Rick slowly coming to his senses finally asked about his children. "Carl and Judith?

"They are still with Rosita. I'm going to go over there now and bring them home." She leaned down and brushed her lips against his. "I'll be back soon"

He pulled her back down, holding her body against his and kissed her. He let his hands roam her body stopping when he reached her ass, giving it a nice squeeze which caused her to moan against his mouth. She could feel his erection rubbing against her thigh and knew she should put a stop to it so she can go check on the kids. "Rick, I have to get the kids and you need to rest".

He sighed and buried his face against the side of her neck. "I know. I want to thank you for being here for me and the kids. We couldn't do this without you." He trailed kisses down the side of her neck while undoing her belt and zipper. "I need you" He put his hand down her jean feeling the wet warmth between her legs. She shifted against his hand desperately trying to guide his fingers inside of her. He quickly withdraws his hand from her jeans and flips her over pinning her beneath him. She gasps in shock feeling the shivers running down her body as he quickly removed her jeans and pantie. He captures her lips in a rough kiss and let his hands glide underneath her shirt. He dragged her shirt up over her head and unhooks her bra exposing her beautiful perky breasts. He slides his hand up her stomach and over her breasts, molding them in his hands. A loud moan escaped from Michonne lips, she ache for him and wanted more. He traced her nipples with his tongue and groaned from the sweetness he tasted. He quickly discards himself of his bottom and positions himself between her legs. He aligned himself with her entrance and entered her in one quick full thrust. She realized from the feel of him inside of her that once again he wasn't wearing any protection. "Rick?" She placed both her hands against his face and tried to get him to focus on her. "Hmmm?" he replied while trying to move against her. "We don't have any protection. You have to pull out before you come. Okay Rick?" she looked at him with a worried look on her face. "Okay" He answered her with a loud grunt and continues to thrust into her. She moaned his name, begging him for more. "Please Rick" The more she begged, the harder he thrust. She whimpered and buried her face into his neck trying to muffle her screams. She held on tight onto his biceps and came hard against him. He lost himself inside of her warmth, not remembering any of the warning she just had given him. With a final thrust, he collapsed against her chest spilling his warm seeds deep inside of her. "I love you" He whispered beside her ear before pulling out of her and rolling onto his side. He sighed placing a kiss against the side of her neck and wrapped his arms securely around her waist.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Sorry for the long wait, life get in the way sometimes but I'll never abandon my stories. I had a hard time writing this chapter, got a little emotional but I was able to finish it. I know a lot of you are waiting for the chapter when Rick confronts Michonne about the baby but I just want to give you a few flash backs so you can understand the pain Michonne went through and the truth behind Ricks and Jessie relationship. Be Patient with me thanks for all the support.

* * *

The next morning Michonne woke up to an empty bedroom feeling very sore. She stretched her hand searching for the body that lied beside her the night before and found no one. She sighed with disappointment and slowly opened her eyes taking in her surroundings with a stifle yawn. She was still in Rick's bedroom with a sheet draping over her naked body. She tightened her hold on the sheet and searched the room for any sign of Rick. She didn't hear the shower running so she knew Rick wasn't here. She didn't like the feeling of being left alone. She could feel herself becoming vulnerable. She wonder where Rick could be, it was still early and she hope he wasn't getting into any more trouble. She shook her heading removing those thoughts from her mind. She stood up with the blanket covering her body and slowly moved around the room picking up her discarded cloths from her night with Rick. She put on her clothing and slowly cracked the door open to see if anyone was walking down the hall way. After seeing it was clear she dashed to her bedroom and quickly closed the door behind her. She leaned her head back against the door and thought about the night before, the night she felt her world changed. After picking up Carl and Judith from Carol, Rick wanted her to spend the night in his room. She didn't realize that spending the night with Rick would entail getting very little sleep. She touched the bruise on her neck remembering the struggle for power and the conquering of her body. Every couple of hours she would wake up to Rick wanting more of her body. She was exhausted but she knew he couldn't sleep and giving herself to him put his mind at ease. He was getting rougher with each time he took her, with every thrust she felt like he was trying to bury his guilt or anger deep inside of her. Now she was feeling the aftermath of their night together. Her body hurt from top to bottom but it didn't matter. For him, she would do whatever it takes to help him get through this. She would always be by his side and that's a promise she intends to keep. She needed to go take a shower before Judith woke up. She gathered up fresh clothing and headed straight to the shower.

Thirty minutes later, Michonne exit the bathroom and felt a small body grab her leg in a tight hug. She looked down and smiled at Judith. "Morning sweetie" She lifted Judith up and buried her face into Judith belly causing her to squeal with delight. "Where's your brother? It's not like him to leave you here by yourself." She asked as she ran her fingers through Judith hair.

"I'm right here" Carl chuckled from behind Michonne catching her off guard. She turned around to find Carl sitting on the floor smiling up at her with a comic book on his lap.

"Morning Carl, How long have you been up?"

"Not long, an hour or so." Carl replied with a look of exhaustion on his face.

"Why are you up so early? Couldn't sleep?" Michonne asked with concern. She bends down and touched his forehead checking to see if he had a fever.

"No, Dad woke me up before he left and I couldn't go back to sleep."

"Where did your dad go?" Michonne asked while looking down the hall way hoping Rick would show up any minute.

"He went to go check on Glenn at the infirmary" Carl mumbled and turned his attention back to the comic on his lap. He was tired of it all. He wanted his family to be safe but in a number of days since they came to Alexandria everything seem to be going wrong. He knew from the moment Noah didn't come back from the run that this place wasn't going to be his safe heaven. He wanted a fresh start so he tried putting Noah death behind him and being optimistic but with each day that passed it was becoming more difficult to be hopeful especially with the change he saw in Glenn. Every day he visited the infirmary hoping Tara would wake up from her head injury and brings back the light that diminished inside of Glenn but now Glenn was in infirmary suffering right alongside Tara. The one thing that Noah death and Glenn and Tara injuries had in common was Alexandria specifically Nicholas. He was tired of always being on guard, he just wanted to enjoy life in Alexandria and do what regular teens do for once.

"Why is Glenn in the infirmary?" Michonne asked with a look of distress.

"Dad said he got shot yesterday by Nicholas but he's going to be okay." Carl answered with a long sigh.

"Did he tell you why Nicholas shot him?" Michonne grip on Judith stiffen causing Judith to squirm against the pressure. Judith could feel the tension running through Michonne body and started whimpering. Michonne sensing Judith discomfort spread a few kisses on her cheeks and lessens her grip around Judith.

"No, he was in a hurry to leave, he just told me to relay the message to you." Carl said with a shake of his head. "Every day it's something, it's like we are never going to get a break. I just wanted us to be happy here but how can we when we always have to fight"

"I know things are not going the way we want it to right now but we're going to be fine. We just have to make this place stronger before we can relax and enjoy ourselves but with your father by our side it won't take long before everything falls into place."

"I know but I think you meant to say with you by our side things are going to fall into place. You the one that keeps my father sane which in turn help him to make the right decisions for our family as a whole." Carl smiled at Michonne.

Michonne return his smile and pulled Carl into a tight hug "I think we all keep each other sane and you all give me a reason to keep fighting" Judith grab one of Michonne dreadlocks and place it in her mouth. "I think someone is hungry" Michonne said with a chuckle. "Let's go have some breakfast and then we can all head over to see Glenn.

* * *

Rick visit with Glenn left him feeling more irritated and guilt-ridden. Everything that took place within the last few days had Rick feeling disoriented. He believed he was to blame for everything that happened to the members of his group which he considers his family. He felt like he was always bringing his family into dangerous situations because of his irrational thinking and his actions last night, killing the only doctor Alexandria had wasn't one of his best moments. He killed a father and a husband in a blink of a second because of some blinded obsession for a past love that was abandon and broken. What he and Lori had was long gone the moment she fell in love with Shane and even though at the end she choose him, he knew deep down she did it for Carl.

When he looked at Jessie he saw Lori staring back at him, the same look she give him the night he killed Shane was the same look he pictured on Jessie face. He had to make things right for Jessie now that he was feeling responsible for her and her children. He would be there for them and help them get back on their feet but his heart belongs to Michonne. His fascination with Jessie ended the moment Michonne said she would always be with him and let him buried himself into her. He started feeling sick to his stomach thinking about what he did to Michonne last night. He saw the bruises he left on her body and couldn't bear to be there when she woke up. He used her body repeatedly for his own relief that lasted into the early morning. He remember waking her up every couple of hours to satisfied his needs but what made it unbearable was how roughly he took her. She didn't complain or try to put a stop to his actions and he knew she wouldn't because she knew he needed this. They would do anything for each other but he regretted not thinking about her needs last night. She needed her rest but he was selfish, he just wanted to be buried inside of her and that's all he thought about, it had become an obsession. He remembers her whimpering from soreness when he took her for the final time that morning, he tried to pull out but she held on to him and told him not to stop. As he think of her now, he feel himself becoming hard with arousal. He wanted her again but she didn't deserve this and he didn't deserve her. He was making all the wrong calls and he didn't want to drag her down with him too. She deserves stability in her life and he couldn't give her that. She shouldn't be with someone as dangerous and unstable like him and with the man he had become it would be a matter of time before he hurt her. He loved her too much to put his needs before hers and he needed to end things with Michonne before his thoughts of hurting her become a reality.

* * *

Rick was standing the kitchen with his back turned to Michonne. He couldn't look at her, he knew looking at her would make him back out of what he was about to do. He took a deep breath and laid his hands on the counter in front of him trying to contemplate the words he was just about to tell the woman that he loved with all his heart and he knew he was about to break hers. His shoulder slump as his mind race through the conversation he was about to have with her. How could he do this to her especially after she willing give him her body over and over again. He took another deep breath and stared out the window waiting for the right words to come out his mouth, before he could get the words out Michonne touch his shoulder and he felt his body tense up. "Rick, what did you want to talk about?" She could sense something wasn't right with him and knew whatever he was about to say was not going to set well with her.

He moved her hand off his shoulder and took another deep breath. "Michonne, we can't continue like this."

"Continue like what?"

"We have to end whatever this is before it goes any farther." Rick whispered feeling himself about to choke up with emotion.

"What the hell are you talking about Rick? We already had sex, so how farther can it go?" Michonne asked while shaking her head in confusion.

"We have to end this before our emotions get any deeper and one of us gets hurt." Rick replied with his back still facing Michonne.

"You said you love me so how deeper can it get or were you just saying what you thought I wanted to hear so you could continue to fuck me."

"Michonne please don't say that" Rick pleaded

"You can't even fucking look at me" Michonne slammed her hands on the counter causing Rick to slightly jump from the noise. "Look at me and tell me you don't love me!"

"Don't do this Michonne" Rick sighed and rubbed his temple with his hands.

"Are you serious? You telling me not to do this when you're the one pretending what happen last night meant nothing to you." Michonne yelled.

"It was a mistake and am sorry" Rick couldn't believe those words were coming out of his mouth. it wasn't a mistake but he needed to say it so she could move on.

"What? What did you just say to me?" Michonne lowered her voice and felt the tears begin to fall.

"Last night, all of it was a mistake" Rick replied while pinching the bridge of his nose.

Michonne felt like she had been struck by Rick. The hurtful look on her face quickly disappeared and was replace by harden emotionless expression.

"Got it" Michonne turned away from Rick and about to leave the kitchen when Maggie entered with a fussy Judith. Maggie was behind the kitchen door the entire time listening to every hurtful word Rick threw at Michonne. The moment Judith started crying she knew her cover would be blown so she quickly entered the kitchen with the pretense that Judith needed Michonne.

"Hey Michonne I think she's looking for you" she handed Judith over to Michonne "Sorry I couldn't settle her down"

"It's okay, thanks" Michonne replied with a forced smile.

Rick quickly left the kitchen without sparing a second glance at Michonne.

"I know it's not my place to say but he hasn't been himself lately, don't take everything he says to the heart." Maggie said with pitiful look on her face.

Michonne bowed her head in shame knowing that Maggie heard her private conversation with Rick. She didn't know what Rick was doing to her. He was changing her, making her weak, emotional and vulnerable. Her brown eyes glister with unshed tears as she tried to cope with the deep pain she felt in her heart. She felt so stupid for opening up to him. "You heard everything?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to listen but I couldn't turn away." Maggie laid her hand on Michonne shoulder. "I know for a fact he loves you but you don't deserve to be treated that way."

"I feel like an idiot. What am I supposed to do, continue to live here with him and take care of his kids like their mine and then have them snatch away from me one day when he decided he find another woman to his liking?"

"I think you should start over. You can have a wonderful like here in Alexandria with us. You can meet someone new here, have your own kids and be happy here. You can start by packing your bags and moving in with me and Glenn."

"I can't" Michonne kissed Judith on the forehead "I can't leave the kids, they need me"

"I understand but your needs are important too. Those kids are just as much as yours as they are his, we can find a way to make this work."

"I'm not ready to leave them" Michonne whispered while stroking Judith face.

"Whenever you're ready, you will have a place to stay with us" Feeling her own tears about to shed, Maggie step forward and embraces Michonne.


	5. Chapter 5

Greetings, I want to thank everyone who continue to review and support this story. I'm sorry i haven't been able to reply to your reviews yet for the last chapter but i will be getting around to that tomorrow so please don't think your review is not important as you know i love getting everyone reactions and suggestions for the upcoming chapters and same go for the guests i cant reply to. Most of you guys are waiting for us to get back to the present time with Rick fighting with a pregnant Michonne but lets not rush this story :) hope you guys enjoy this chapter

* * *

A couple of weeks have passed since Michonne and Rick have spoken about what transpired between them. Michonne made sure to avoid Rick at all cost. She kept herself busy with the kids and going out on runs with Glenn. One morning, after a long hot shower, she noticed a change in her body. She stared at her naked formed in the mirror and slowly cupped her tender breasts with both hands. She gasp when she felt how sensitive and fuller they were. She looked down at her breasts in confusion and images of her pregnancy with Andre flashed through her mind. She thought back to the previous week and remembered she had moments of feeling nausea and fatigue, the same symptoms she had when she was pregnant with Andre. She tried to recall the last time she got her period but nothing came to mind.

She felt herself becoming emotional. Tears began to fall from her eyes as she looked at herself in the mirror. She imagined herself getting bigger with Ricks baby and for a moment she felt happy but then she remembered those nasty words he said to her. He clearly stated that having sex with her was a mistake therefore having a baby with her would be a bigger mistake. She couldn't be pregnant, there was no way she could be having Rick's baby. She didn't want to have a baby with a man that didn't want her. She placed her hand on her stomach and took a deep breath to steady her nerves. "No need to panic until I'm certain" she whispered to herself.

She needed to go to the infirmary and get a few pregnancy tests. She couldn't just walk into the infirmary and grab what she needed. She didn't want her business to spread around the neighborhood and she definitely didn't want her whereabouts getting back to Rick. She would need to talk to Maggie about getting her the tests. She was supposed to meet Glenn in half an hour for a run but it wouldn't be wise for her to go if she's pregnant. She wouldn't put this baby's life at risk even if it wasn't planned. She reached over for a towel and wrapped herself in it. She continue to ponder about her pregnancy as she entered her bedroom and look through her closet for an outfit that would cover up the changes in her breasts. She was finally satisfied with wearing a loose fitted man button up and a pair of old comfortable jeans.

She picked up her backpack and was about to make her way over to Glenn and Maggie when she heard someone knocking at the front door. She made her way down the staircase to find Rick holding Judith as he ushered Jessie inside. She noticed that Rick and Jessie have been hanging out a lot since the death of her husband. Carl had told her that his father was just trying to be helpful but she found that hard to believe. She knew she was being replaced especially when she saw Jessie spending time with Judith and Carl. She felt a sharp pain of jealously as she watched them. She had to admit that they did look like the perfect family and Jessie actually would be able to pass on as Judith mother without any doubt. If Rick wanted someone that resembled more like himself and his family who was she to stop him. She made her way to the front door without sparing them a second glance. She was about to turn the doorknob when she heard Judith crying out for her. She sighed and turned around to take Judith from Ricks arm. "Hi sweetie" She said while placing a couple of quick kisses on Judith cheeks. She turned her attention back to Rick. "Where's Carl? I thought he was watching Judith today"

"He's over at Daryl's house. I thought I would bring Judith back here for her nap. Where are you going?" Rick asked Michonne with a frown when she handed Judith back to him. Rick was getting frustrated with the way Michonne has been treating him lately. He tried to be patience because he knew he hurt her but he was losing his cool. He wanted their relationship to go back to the way it was before they slept with each other. He barely saw her even though her room was right next to his. He missed her terribly and wished he could take back hurting her.

"I'm going on a run with Glenn, I told you this yesterday" Michonne rolled her eyes and proceed to make her way to the front door.

"Well you don't need to go. I already told Glenn I would be taking your place." Rick rubbed his temple feeling a headache forming.

"Why would you do that? You have no right to tell Glenn anything that concerns me" She quickly makes her way towards the front door and swings it open. Just as she was about to make her exit, she felt Rick grab her arm from behind. "We need to talk"

"Rick let go of me! You have a guest so go talk to your company and leave me the hell alone" She tried to pull her arm away from him but he wouldn't let go. She started to feel light headed and needed to sit down "Rick, please" She closed her eyes and took a few deep breath. She wouldn't faint, not here and not now. She needed to get away before the situation got out of hand. Judith started to cry from the tension between her parents.

"Hey what's going on?" Glenn asked Rick as he walked through the open door with Maggie following right behind him. Rick let go of Michonne arm and took a step away from her. "I was just telling Michonne about our change of plans. Maggie, could you please take Judith? " Rick asked Maggie. Maggie took Judith from Rick and tried her best to comfort her.

"And I was just telling Rick he has no right to change my plans" Michonne told Glenn while glaring at Rick.

"Rick, I'm going to get going. We can talk later. You know where to find me." Jessie told Rick with a smile as she made her way out the door. She waved goodbye to the other as she exited. Rick was too busy returning Michonne glare to even notice Jessie departure.

"Michonne if you still want to join me it wouldn't be a problem right Rick?" Glenn asked Rick with a slight hesitation. He knew Rick was a little off these days and he didn't want to set him off by overstepping.

"No it wouldn't, as long as I still get to come" Rick replied as he continued to stare at Michonne.

"It really doesn't matter if Rick comes or not, I wasn't planning on going today." Michonne sigh in relief when she took a seat on the sofa. It felt so good to take a seat. Dealing with Rick was becoming overwhelming. She just wanted to sleep. "A quick nap is what I really need right now." She thought to herself. She started to close her eyes when she heard Maggie asked her question, a question that went unanswered for a few second because she forgot there were other people in the room. "Huh?"

"I asked you what changed your mind about going on the run." Maggie asked Michonne while sending a curious glance at Rick. She knew something was off with Michonne, she wasn't acting like herself but she knew she wouldn't get any true answers with Rick being around.

"I changed my mind a couple of hours ago when I notice I wasn't feeling well. I might be coming down with something so I thought it would be best if I just take it easy today" Michonne replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Oh how about I take you to the infirmary. Rosita can give you a checkup." Maggie told Michonne.

"I don't think it's anything serious but I guess it wouldn't hurt to go" Michonne send Maggie a sincere smile. She was glad Maggie brought up the infirmary.

"Well since Michonne is not going anymore I guess I can also stay behind" Rick wanted to stay home so he can keep an eye on Michonne. He was worried about her but he tried his best not to let it show knowing that it would just make her more irritated with him. He wanted to be the one that took her to the infirmary and hover over her while Rosita check her out. He wanted to be everything for her but he just couldn't let himself be that for her especially when he felt she deserved better than him.

"Oh no Rick you still coming, I still need another hand for this run and you already said you would take her spot" Glenn replied with a chuckle

"Fine, let's go, I just need to stop by Daryl's place first and let Carl know" Rick told Glenn as they headed out the door.

"You ready to go?" Maggie asked as she hands over a sleepy Judith to Michonne.

"Yes and no, I lied about being sick but I still need to go to the infirmary." Michonne told her as she laid Judith down in her portable crib in the living room.

"Why do you need to go to the infirmary?" Maggie asked as she leaned over to kiss Judith. She couldn't wait to have a child of her own, she just needed to prove to Glenn that they were ready and could have a wonderful life here at Alexandria together.

"Actually I need you to go to the infirmary for me. I think I might be pregnant" Michonne replied while rubbing her temple. She really needed to rest.

"Wow, pregnant?" Maggie asked with a gasp. Michonne being pregnant was exciting news for Maggie. They would have another baby to chase around and it would prove to Glenn that they could start a family here.

"Yes pregnant, I have all the symptoms and I just need a few tests to confirm." Michonne replied as she sat down the couch facing Judith crib.

"And I'm assuming that if you are pregnant, Rick is the father?" Maggie asked with a smirk.

"Of course Rick is the father, he is the only guy I been intimate with. Can you please just get me the tests and don't let anyone know it's for me." Michonne replied as she lay her head back on the couch armrest and closed her eyes.

"Okay I'll go get the tests. I'll be right back."

* * *

"Michonne, you been in there for the past ten minutes. Is everything okay?" Maggie asked on the other side of the closed bathroom door.

Michonne open the bathroom door to let Maggie in. "What am I going to do?"

"With a question like that, I'm guessing all three tests are positive." Maggie asked as she entered.

"Yeah, I can't do this" Michonne sat on the toilet with a look of defeat.

"Yes you can, you have a family that loves you. We are going to be there for your baby just like we were there for Judith."

"What about Rick? What am I going to tell him?" Michonne asked while wrapping the used pregnancy tests in a paper towel.

"Nothing for now, when you're ready than you can tell him"

"I don't think I can live with him any longer Maggie. It's becoming stressful. I need some time away from him especially now that I'm pregnant. My main focus needs to be this baby." Michonne stood up and headed back towards her bedroom.

"There's still a room waiting for you back at my place." Maggie said with a lot of enthusiasm as she follows Michonne out of the bathroom.

"Are you sure Maggie?" She asked as she entered her room.

"Yes, if you want we can pack your things today and get you out of here before he comes back from the run, I think that would be our safest bet." Maggie sat down on Michonne bed and patted the spot beside her.

"Yes I think that would be best. What am I going to tell Carl?" Michonne asked as she sat beside her.

"Just tell him that you need some time for yourself and it's not like you're moving far, we live just a few houses away. Carl can visit you whenever he wants and you won't have to worry about seeing Jessie with Rick."

"I'm not worried about Jessie and Rick. He can go and fuck her for all I care." It hurt Michonne to say those words. She didn't want Rick with anyone else but it was time for her to move on and start a life here.

"Michonne who do you think you're fooling" Maggie rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Apparently not you" she mumbled

"I know you still care for him and vice versa. He just being stupid, every male goes through a stupid phase but it doesn't mean you have to stay here and go though it with him. I know the moment reality sinks in for him he is going to come back to you but you just need to promise me you will make him work for it."

"Maggie we are not living in a fairytale. I admit that I love Rick but I know he doesn't feel the same way about me so please help me move on instead of giving me false hope" Michonne told Maggie as she laid her back on the bed.

"I think you're wrong Michonne, I really do think that he loves you but I am on your side so I'll do whatever you want to keep you and your baby happy and safe. Why don't you take a nap while I start packing your things?"

"Thank you Maggie, I really appreciate you being there for us, I probably wouldn't be able to do this without you." She replied as she slipped into a deep sleep.

* * *

Rick entered their home to found Carl sitting in the living room alone. "Hey Carl"

"Hey Dad" Carl watch his father take in his surrounding, he knew there was one person his eyes were searching for and that person was not going to appear anytime soon. "She's gone Dad"

Rick started to panic. He knew something was off about her these past few weeks but he knew it was because he hurt her. He didn't think she would leave the safety of Alexandria because of what he did. How could she be so stupid and selfish? This is the same woman who promised him that she was done taking breaks. He would go after her and dragged her back here. "When did she leave?"

"She left a little while ago" Carl replied.

Rick picked up his backpack and headed back towards the front door

"Dad, where are you going?" Carl quickly stood up and followed Rick to the door.

"I'm going to bring her back" Rick replied without sparing Carl a second glance.

"Why? You going to push her away if you go after her, just let her be. She just need some time to herself. She said we can see her whenever we wanted." Carl stepped in front of his father to block his path.

"What the hell are you talking about Carl? I would never let you go back out there and I'm definitely not going to let her stay out there by herself." Rick was getting frustrated with Carl. He just wanted the talking to stop so he could bring Michonne back home.

"Huh? Dad, you think she outside the walls?" Carl asked Rick with a small smile

"Yes you said she was gone" Rick stared at Carl in disbelief.

"Yes she moved out. She's living with Maggie and Glenn now." Carl replied as he walk back and drop his body on the couch.

"No she can't just move out, she need to be here with us." Rick stood in front of the door debating his next move.

"Dad I want her back with us just as much as you do but I know for the past few weeks she wasn't really happy. I want her to be happy so maybe living with Maggie and Glenn is a good thing for her right now." Carl wasn't a fool. He knew Michonne wasn't happy because his father has been spending a lot of time with Jessie. He knew his father feeling for Jessie was most likely misplaced because she reminded him of his late mom but he would let him figure that out on his own. As for now he would do whatever it takes to keep Michonne happy even if it meant living in separate homes.

Rick started to think that maybe Carl was right. It wasn't fair for Michonne to live here with everything he put her through. If she needed to escape for a while he would allow it but in time they would need to talk and figure things out, they couldn't continue like this. He needed her back in his life. Rick closed the front door. He walked over to the couch and sat down beside his son. "Are you sure about this Carl?"

Carl sends his father a defeated look and replied "Yes, it's time we start thinking about her needs instead of ours."


	6. Chapter 6

Greetings fellow writers and readers, I am back with the next chapter and I think you all will be happy to know that this will be the last flashback. The last five chapters were based on Michonne feelings so I needed to show Ricks feelings and what's really going on between Rick and Jessie. Here's quick recap, Michonne is pregnant with Rick's baby. She moved in with Maggie and Glenn after Rick told her that having sex with her was a mistake. Michonne has been hiding her pregnancy for three months. Rick and Carl now know she's pregnant. Rick is furious and wants her to move back in with him. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and thanks for reading. BTW i am so upset with tonight episode i couldn't stop screaming -spoiler alert- who the fuck saw that kiss? lets talk, leave a review or inbox me i am beyond pissed

* * *

It's been exactly three month since Michonne moved out of the Grimes house. Rick and the children haven't laid eyes on her for the past month. He would question Maggie about Michonne whereabouts but she would come up with some weak excuses about why Michonne wasn't being seen around Alexandria. He knew he was the reason for her absence but he never thought she would punish his children for his mistake. Rick tried his best for his children but he wouldn't deny that having Michonne by his side had made his life easier. Every night for the first two months Michonne would come over to serve Carl and Judith dinner and put them to bed but now he would come home to Carol or Jessie trying their best to put a tearful Judith down to sleep. Judith missed her mother and it was shown every night. Rick desperately wanted and needed to put a stop to this madness. He needed to find his way back to her, he needed her forgiveness. He needed her for his children but most of all he needed her for himself.

It was driving him insane not having her near. He was living each day in a daze without her. Even in his foggy days he continued to work hard alongside Daryl and the others to make Alexandria stronger. He kept himself busy during the day with trivia tasks so he wouldn't think about her. There was only one flaw in his reasoning, every time he would spend time with his children memories of Michonne would come sweeping through his mind. Whenever he would come up with an idea for making Alexandria stronger, he had to fight the instinct to run over to Michonne for approval. He tried his best to remove Michonne from his mind but her memories would always come back to haunt him. With Michonne gone he leaned heavily on Daryl and Carol for support. Every decision he made had to be supported by them before he took any action. His relationship with Glenn had taken a hit since Michonne had move in with him and Maggie. Glenn has become overly protected of Michonne and it irritated Rick because it wasn't his job to look after Michonne. During the first two months it seems like every corner Michonne would turned Glenn and Maggie were a few steps behind her and now they were keeping her hidden in their home and away from him. He didn't understand this new relationship he saw developing between the three and it was making him very jealous and envious.

He didn't understand what games they were playing with him but it wasn't healthy for himself or his children. Their action was making him angrier with each day that would pass by without seeing her. He slowly started lashing out on the people who cared about him deeply. He tried his best to keep his emotions under control but every now and then it would slip out of his grasps. His entire family including Jessie knew Michonne was the reason behind the change in him. They didn't get angry at him for his outbursts but he knew they pity him and he didn't want to be pitied so he tried his best to do better by them.

Jessie and her boys moved in with the Grimes family a few weeks ago when Rick noticed that he needed an extra hand with Judith and that Jessie didn't feel safe living alone with her sons. She took care of Judith and in return Rick and Carl teach her and her boys how to defend themselves against walkers and humans. From the outside looking in people would think Jessie and Rick were romantically involved and raising a big family together but that was not the case. Rick and Jessie had an understanding and a strong friendship grew from it. Even with living in the same house and seeing each other every day their relationship never turned physical, neither one of them wanted their relationship to go into that direction.

Ron and Sam were actually relieved that their father could no longer hurt their mother. They knew the longer he stayed alive the more likely he would take their mother away from them. There were many nights where Ron debated killing his own father and he's grateful that Rick made that decision for him. Their relationship with the Grimes family and the whole group has gotten stronger and now they all had become a part of something greater.

* * *

"Rick, did you hear what I said?" Jessie asked Rick from across the table. Carol, Daryl, Sam, Ron, Carl and Judith sat around the table having dinner. All eyes were on Rick like usual. He was getting tired of being treated like a fragile vase. He was starting to feel like he was the main attraction of a freak show.

"Huh?" He hasn't been paying much attention to the conversation from the moment he took his seat. It was dinners like this where memories of Michonne feeding his children and having silly conversation with them would once again haunt him.

"We were talking about your friend Morgan. He seem to be doing really well here, he's a strong addition to this community. "Jessie said through a shy smile. "I was wondering if it would be okay with you if we invited him over for dinner tomorrow"

"Yeah you can invite him. You don't need to ask me if you want to invite people over, it's your house too" Rick told her as he took a taste of the pasta.

"I know Rick but I want you to be comfortable in your own home." Jessie reached over to grab Judith bottle before she toss it to the ground.

"Thanks, its fine. I got a feeling there's more to this dinner you not letting on" Rick threw a suspicious glance toward his family and back to Jessie.

"I guess you know me too well." Jessie smiled at Rick. "I just think we all need to relax and enjoy the company of old friends like your friend Morgan. He has been going out a lot with Daryl and Aaron to recruit new people so that hardly leaves you any time to reconnect with him and I think it would do you well." Jessie wasn't ready to tell Rick that she also wanted know more about Morgan because lately she been having strong feeling toward him and wanted to make sure her feeling were being placed towards the right person. She had to be very careful about who she brought around her children. She definitely didn't want another Pete in her life but with Morgan she could sense he was a different man, a man she needed in her life.

"I guess that's not a bad idea. Thanks Jessie" Rick told Jessie as he continued to take small bites of his food.

"Rick, tonight I would like your plate cleared" Carol told him without removing her eyes off her plate. Chuckles could be heard coming from Daryl and the boys. Rick always choose his battles wisely when it came to Carol, she wasn't a person he wanted to argue with.

"Yeah not a problem" Rick answered as he took a mouthful of pasta.

* * *

Rick woke up in the middle of night feeling anxious and covered with sweat. He automatically reached over to search for a body he knew wasn't there. He wished the woman he truly loved was still lying beside him at night instead of lying in a bed where his body never touched. He threw the cover to the side and took a deep breath trying to control the pain he felt deep inside his heart. He sat up, placing his bare feet against the hard cool floor, letting the cold ease the tension that was running through his body.

He felt like he was reliving a nightmare every time he went to bed and woke up without Michonne. Sleep was one out of his many routines that didn't come easy for him since she moved out. He bowed his head remembering the conversation that took her away from him. It was the day he made his biggest mistake, a day he would never forget. Every night he replayed the conversation they had, trying to find a way out of the hole he buried himself in. "Last night, all of it was a mistake" were the words he strung together that shattered her heart and took her away from him. He knew he pushed her away but he didn't expect the pain of not having her to be this unbearable, where it affect his every day routines. He remembered the hurt he cause her and the shame he felt for being the one that cause her such misery. He couldn't bear to watch the pain that revealed itself in those big beautiful brown eyes of hers. He knew the moment those words came out of his mouth, things would never go back to the way it used to be. He wanted to take back those cruel words but he felt it was the only way to stop her from wanting to be with him.

He lost his lover but worst of all he lost his best friend. He felt his heart breaking with each breath he took. He stood up from his bed and made his way out of his bedroom to find himself staring at a closed door, a door that lead to an unoccupied room. He slowly opened the door and stared at the neatly made bed. He felt a sharp twist in his heart as he looked inside the room that used to be hers. He quietly closed the door behind him and leaned his back against the door. It was hard for him to process all the thoughts that were running through his mind.

He took a seat across from the bed and continued to stare at the bed. For a moment he could clearly see her sitting on the bed staring back at him with an unreadable expression. "I am sorry. I didn't mean those things I said. I was losing myself and I was worried I was going to take you down with me. I said those things because I didn't want to hurt you. I wanted you to be with someone who deserved you but now I realize even if I don't deserve you I have no right to deny my feelings for you. What happen between us was real, it wasn't a mistake. I love you Michonne and I need you back. I promise if you take me back I'll make it up to you for the rest of our lives. " A tear slowly slipped down his face as he continued to stare at the empty bed.

He stood up and walked over to dresser. He opened the drawers looking for any remaining items she might have left behind. He was searching for any reason to show up at her doorsteps in the middle of the night. He had to find a way to bring her back to him. He heard footsteps approaching the door and quickly closed the drawers. He sighed as he leaned against the dresser and waited for whoever it was to make their appearance.

"Dad, are you in there?" Carl asked from behind the door.

"Yeah, come in. why you still up?"

"I couldn't sleep. I'm guessing you're having the same problem" Carl told his father as he took a seat on Michonne bed.

"Yeah, I guess like father like son" Rick smiled at Carl as he took a seat beside him.

"Dad, I miss her. I can't keep doing this. We give her enough space. It's not fair especially for Judith. She doesn't understand why Michonne isn't here so it's harder on her than it is for us. Michonne need to understand that she can't keep doing this to us. We need her back."

"You're right Carl. We need her and I know we can't continue like this. I'm going to speak with Maggie and Glenn tomorrow. Maybe if I explain everything to them, they will let us see her and if not than we will just barge our way through and take back what belongs to us." Rick told Carl as he lay back against the bed. Carl followed his father lead and slowly started to close his eyes. "Maybe we should sleep here tonight"

"I'm way ahead of you son" Rick said with a chuckle as he eyes begin to close.


	7. Chapter 7

Greetings fellow writers and readers, I am back with the next chapter and we are back at the present where Rick is arguing with a pregnant Michonne about coming home with him. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Sorry for the long wait. Comment, Suggestion and requests are always welcome. Thanks for all the support for this story.

* * *

"I'm pregnant" She turned around and Ricks eyes landed on her baby bump. His eyes flashed with anger as he took a few steps towards Michonne. "How could you keep this from me?"

Glenn protectively pulled Michonne behind him blocking Rick from getting any closer. "Rick please calm down."

"You knew she was carrying my baby and you didn't tell me. How dare you? After everything we been through together, you keep this from me" He pointed his index finger into Glenn's chest.

Maggie quickly steps between Rick and Glenn. She wanted to put an end to this before any punches were thrown. "Rick, it wasn't our place to tell you. She was hurting and needed some space to figure things out."

He tilted his head to the side and pinched the bridge of his nose trying to calm himself down. "If I didn't come today when were you planning on telling me? Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Yes I was but not today. I was going to tell you when the time was right. I just needed time. You hurt me Rick and I was too embarrassed to tell you about the baby. The baby is mines so you don't need to worry about it. This" she pointed to her stomach "is not going to ruin your picture perfect family with Jessie"

"How dare you? You are not going to keep my baby from me." He growled at her.

"I never said I would" she responded with a glare of her own.

"Pack your stuff, you coming home with me now!" he yelled at her

"No I'm not" she yelled back with frustration "How dare you try to come here and control me? You don't own me. I don't belong to you and you made that perfectly clear"

"Rick you're not being reasonable." Maggie intervened.

"I'm not being reasonable, are you serious? You all three hid the fact that she's carrying my child from me and I'm the one not being reasonable."

"I understand how you feel but like I said before it wasn't our place to tell you. You can't come here and demand that she moves back in with you and as of now she needs more time to think and so do you." Maggie replied.

"I don't need time to think, I'm not moving in with you." Michonne crossed her arms over her chest and continued to glare at Rick.

"Yes you are!" He announced with a powerful voice as he clenched his fist trying to control his temper. Ricks anger reminded her of the morning when Rick almost killed Pete outside of the Anderson house, the same morning where everything changed for them. She stayed quiet as she pondered about her next response. She knew it would be in her best interest to calm Rick down before he did or said something they might all regret. She knew reasoning with him was not going to accomplish anything right now. He was mad and he had the right to feel that way but she couldn't push back her feelings or what she wanted for herself to please a man that wanted nothing to do with her. The same man who didn't have the _decency_ to look her in the eyes when he told her that she was a mistake. She wondered if he would think that having this baby with her was also another mistake but she pushed that thought to the back of her mind. She didn't want to make this situation any more uncomfortable especially when the children were right upstairs probably hearing every word that were being said between both parents. She held her tongue and decided not to response to his last statement but it seemed to have edge him on farther.

Rick knew by her silence that she was not going to go home with him and that really irritated him. "Have you lost your mind? You think am going to let you continue living here while you're pregnant with my child. What are you going to do when you get bigger and it gets harder to move around? Glenn and Maggie won't always be around; they have responsibility to this community. At least if you live with me I can make sure there's always someone with you. I can take care of you and our baby." He was more upset about Michonne safety than her hiding this pregnancy from him. He was angry that he put her in this situation especially after what happen to Lori. He knew Michonne was strong and most likely would have a healthy delivery but it didn't stop him from thinking about the possibility of losing her. He felt like an idiot for not realizing months before that Michonne might be pregnant. He knew they had unprotected sex three times but he was only thinking about his needs and not the consequences that would follow. He was being selfish and that's what hurt him the most. Michonne was always thinking about his needs but that night Michonne needs were far from his mind. He had to make things right, he couldn't continue to be apart from her especially now that she was pregnant with his child.

"I don't need your protection. I can take care of myself and this baby just fine. I've been doing fine these past three months without you." Michonne whispered in a harsh tone hoping to keep her voice from traveling to the children.

"Have you really? You been doing fine without me, is that why you haven't seen our kids for an entire month and how you've been avoiding me like I was the plague. If you were doing just fine without me than you would have come to me like a sensible person and told me you were pregnant with my child." Rick sighed with frustration as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Maybe it's not your child." Michonne mumbled under her breath. She couldn't hold her tongue any longer. She was exhausted and tired of Rick acting like a jackass. She had enough of his bullshit. When he told her that sex with her was a mistake she took it with stride and walked away but no he couldn't do the same for her. He had to make a scene and put all the blame on her for not telling him she was pregnant. He knew they had unprotected sex and he never once showed concerned. He could have come up to her any day these past three months and asked her if she was pregnant but he didn't because he was too busy playing house with the blondie next door. It sicken her to know he could easily move on with someone else after everything they been through together.

"What did you just say to me?" Rick couldn't believe the words that just came out from Michonne mouth. For a moment he thought maybe he heard wrong, Michonne was not the type of person to go so low as to use something he trusted her with to hurt him.

"Oh no" whispered Maggie with a stunned look plastered on her face. She knew what Michonne said wasn't true but with Ricks past it was something that shouldn't be lied about. Everyone knew that there were questions about Judith paternal father. They were never sure if Rick or Shane was the father of Judith since Lori slept with both men and it was something that pained Rick for the longest time. She wished these two would sit down and talk this out instead of yelling, hurting and threatening each other.

"Maybe a sensible person like me went and fucked somebody else after you made me feel worthless and maybe that person is the father of my child." Michonne replied as she paced the floor behind Glenn. She knew she went too far but she couldn't stop herself. She was just furious and wanted to hurt him the same way he hurt her, an eye for an eye but now she was regretting those words. She knew what she said hurt Rick deeply and she wish she could take back those nasty words. Lori actions with Shane deeply hurt him and it was something that almost threw him over the edge. She didn't want him to ever wonder if their child was really his. He was the only man after Mike that she slept with. This child was as much as her as his and she would never keep their baby from him. She knew he would be a good father to their child and most important he would protect the baby with his life, a hurtful reminder of what Mike couldn't do for her precious baby boy Andre.

"Don't fuck with me Michonne, don't you fucking dare. I know you wouldn't go and have sex with just anyone. You are not that type of person. So don't fucking lie to me. You better never try to put doubt in my mind that this child isn't mine. You hear me?" He replied as he took a few steps towards her. "Step aside Glenn" Glenn was still blocking his path towards Michonne and he could feel himself losing his temper. He felt insulted that Glenn would think that he was capable of harming Michonne. He would never intentionally hurt the woman he loved especially when this beautiful woman is pregnant with his child.

"I will gladly move aside if you could just keep your voice down for Carl and Judith sake and remember that yelling is not going to make Michonne do anything that she doesn't want to do. We all know that this child is yours Rick, you never have to question that we promise you. She's just upset and don't forget hormonal so please just calm down." Glenn knew he was in dangerous territory. He knew Rick was becoming more unstable especially since Michonne move in with them. He didn't want Rick to do or say anything that could make the situation worst especially for Michonne. He love Michonne like a brother would love a sister and these past three month had strengthened their relationship. "Ouch" He said as he felt a stinging sensation from Michonne pinching his right arm, a sweet reward for calling her hormonal.

"My hormones have nothing to do with me not wanting to move in with him." Michonne responded from behind Glenn.

"Okay" Rick told Glenn clearly ignoring Michonne last comment. "I'll keep my voice down but I have one question to ask you. How would you react if you found out Maggie was three months pregnant with your child and I kept that secret from you?" Rick asked with a look of distrust.

Glenn wouldn't deny that he felt conflicted hiding Michonne pregnancy from Rick especially with everything him and Rick been through. Rick was his brother and his loyalty will always lie with Rick but it doesn't mean what he did for Michonne was going against Rick. He hopes Rick would come to realize that he's good intentions towards Michonne and keeping her secrets had benefited Rick at the same time. He knew if they had not agreed to keep her pregnancy a secret being the loner Michonne was she was bound to strike out on her own and who knew where that would have left them.

"I would probably punch you in the face." Glenn replied as he took a cautious step to his right letting Rick have a clear path to get to Michonne.

Rick took a few steps towards Michonne and froze right in front of her. He felt all the anger slowly slipping away as he stared into her beautiful brown eyes that shined with unshed tears. For a moment he forgot how to breathe. He was at a loss for words. He was finally seeing her, seeing the gift she carried for him. She was pregnant with his child and he felt a surge of pride. He wanted this and he wanted her but he wonder if he had the patience to show her.

Silence fell around the room as Rick and Michonne continued to stare at each other. Michonne was tired of yelling, she just wanted to crawl back into bed and forget this day ever happen. Rick was just making her feel worst. She felt herself tearing up and took a steady breath to calm herself down. She wanted Rick to fight for her the same way he was fighting for this baby. She wanted to go home with him but she wanted him to want her even if she wasn't pregnant.

It broke her heart to stand in front of Rick and know that no matter what he said to her she would choose to walk away from him. She couldn't live with him especially when he was involved with someone else. She wasn't ready to enter the home where he broke her heart but most of all she couldn't bear to look at him knowing that the love she felt for him was unrequited. Michonne felt lightheaded as she remembered the lonely nights she cried for him. She brought her right hand to her forehead as she swayed on her feet. "Rick" she whispered as she crumbled to the floor. "Michonne" Rick yelled as he sprang towards her and caught her before she hit the floor. He lifted her up into his arms and brought her over to the couch to lay her down. He felt like a freaking idiot, being the father of two, he should have known better than to argue with a pregnant woman. "Michonne, wake up." He gently taps his right hand on her cheek trying to make her regain consciousness.

"I'll go get her a damp towel." Maggie told Rick as she hurried passed him to get to the kitchen.

"It's probably nothing but I'm going to go fetch Rosita to make sure everything's okay." Glenn informed him as he ran out the front door to make his way to the infirmary.

"I'm so sorry Michonne. I never meant to hurt you. I just wanted to do right by you. I thought you deserve better than me." He laid his hand on her belly and gently rubbed her stomach in a circular motion. "God, you must think your daddy is a bully."

Michonne slowly opened her eyes and groaned. She felt a familiar hand on her stomach and groaned again. "You're awake." Rick smiled down at her. It took her a moment to take in her surrounding and to remember what had taken placed a few minutes ago. She tried to sit up but Rick wouldn't let her. "You should continue to lie down. Rosita should be here any minute to check you over."

"I'm fine." She replied with a long sigh.

"I know you are but it's better to be safe than sorry, so don't get up." Rick told her leaving her no room to object.

"You are a bully." She whispered as she closed her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Greetings fellow writers and readers,

I know most of you were probably not expecting an update from me. I'm sorry for the long wait, I lost myself for the past few months and didn't know how to get back but I think I found my mojo again. I've been gone a long time but I haven't stop reading all those amazing stories that were being updated and published for the first time. I wanted to give a big thanks to the writers who continue to write and the readers who continued to reach out to me to remind me that my stories were still on their mind. Enough from me and let's get back to why we are here. In the last chapter Rick confronted Michonne about her pregnancy. He wanted to take her back home leading to a big argument that causes her to faint.

* * *

Rick watched Michonne as she ate her lunch in silence. He didn't know what to say or how to react to her. He didn't want to argue with her anymore, he just wanted to take her home and be there for her the same way she was always there for him but he knew that option was not on the table right now. She didn't trust him or wanted him near her and he didn't blame her for that. She has the right to be angry with him especially having to spend the first three months of her pregnancy without him. He even deserved all the dirty looks she was throwing his way across the kitchen table. If it wasn't for the seriousness of his situation he would have laugh at the adorable expressions she was making at him.

All he wanted to do was pulled her into his arm and kiss all her worries away but that was also another privilege he lost because of his irrational behavior on that dreadful day he pushed her away. He always wanted the best for her and he believed at that time she wouldn't have found what she needed with him. He wished he could go back in time to do things differently. He would have explained his fears to her which included the fear of losing himself and hurting her. He saw himself turning into a monster that night he killed Pete and it scared him. It showed him that he needed to have better control of his emotions and behavior in order to protect the people he loved. Michonne was definitely one of the people he truly loved and he wishes she could see how much she meant to him.

The love he has for her could not compare to the love he had for his wife. It was two different kind of love. He had so many feelings that he couldn't describe when he was near Michonne but his feeling for Lori was easily understood. She was his high school sweetheart, his first love, his first everything and he was too young back than to understand that there was more to life than feeling comfortable. Michonne was the total opposite of Lori from her appearance to her personality and he loved that about her. Unlike Lori, Michonne was able to take him out of his comfort zone and made him stronger mentality, emotionally and physically. She was always challenging him and bringing many new things to the table. Her loyalty to him created a love in him that no one could break. She was the love of his life and he would do everything in his power to prove it to her. It took the whole world going to hell to bring her to him and he wasn't going to lose her now.

"You're feeling alright?" Rick asked ignoring his plate of food as he kept his eyes focus on Michonne.

"Rick, I'm fine, please stop asking me that." Michonne replied with a hint of annoyance in her voice. She tried her best earlier to disguise her annoyance with Rick in front of Carl and Rosita but the moment Rosita cleared her and took her leave and Glenn took Carl out on an errand she let her anger towards Rick shine. She just wanted everything to go back to the way they were before Rick showed up. She was handing this pregnancy fine with Maggie and Glenn help and she didn't want Rick making this pregnancy any more stressful than it already was.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I was being stupid and arrogant, a bad combination on my part. I shouldn't have yelled at you. My actions put you and the baby at risk and I promise I'll try harder to control my temper. " Rick said as he dragged his hand down his face in shame.

"There are a lot of things you shouldn't have done but I'm not going to waste my breath counting them off for you." Michonne replied as she shook her head in disappointment.

"I know Chonne but I want you to know that I'm really sorry about everything. I want for us to go back to being a united family that lives under one roof. I know we could be happy together. Could you just give me a chance to explain everything? " Rick pleaded.

"No Rick, everything doesn't just happen when you want it to. This is not the Rick Grimes show. I need more time and right now I just want to be left alone" Michonne answered as she avoided Rick gaze. She wanted nothing more than to be with Rick and their children under one roof again but she didn't want to feel that vulnerable again. She was never going to let herself become that weak again. She let herself once again be blinded by love, her first love failed to protect her son and the second love of her life almost broke her spirit and took away part of her she thought she lost a long time ago with Andre's death. It was hard to admit but with Rick it was a different love. She never felt complete as she did until the day she walked into his life holding that formula in front of the prison. There was always something pulling her towards him even when she didn't trust him at the beginning. She never understood why but she always found herself beside Rick in every decision they made. She never believed in soul mates but she felt complete when she was near him. He understood her needs and wants without even talking to her and vice versa and that's why even with all the pain he caused her she still wanted him and it sicken her. She didn't want to be a type of woman that depended on a man's love but those past three months away from him made her more miserable. She felt like she couldn't breathe properly without him. Her life rotated around his like the earth rotated around sun but she wasn't sure if it was her gravity pulling him towards her or his pulling her. She needed him but she wasn't going to stop fighting those urges to do what's best for her and her unborn child.

"I can't leave you alone Michonne, I tried for the past three months and it almost broke me. I can try to give you space but one thing I can't continue doing is to leave you alone. Please tell me you understand." Rick pleaded not realizing their moment of privacy was interrupted by his son.

"You want us to leave you alone?" Carl asked with bewilderment. He had entered the kitchen a few moments earlier to tell Michonne that he had returned. He had went back home with Glenn to pick up a few things for Judith to spend the night with Michonne. They didn't notice him standing by the kitchen door. He was trying to understand why the woman he loved as a mother and a best friend would want to be apart from them any longer than she already had. He started to feel a heavy ache in his heart not understanding where he stood in Michonne eyes. He knew she loved him but hearing her said she wanted them to leave her alone confused him even more than when she first moved out of their home. He understood that she needed space from his father but he never thought she would need space away from him or his sister. Not being able to see her for the last few weeks had really hurt him. It was a terrible withdrawal and a beautiful insight that showed him how much his family especially him depended on Michonne guidance and strength.

Michonne quickly stood up from her chair in shock not realizing that Carl had entered the kitchen without her knowing. She was always able to tell in advance when someone was approaching her. Her senses were not as strong as they used to be before her pregnancy. She took a step towards Carl and shook her head in denial. "No that's not what I meant Carl. I would never want you to leave me alone. I'm sorry for the way I've been acting lately. I let my fear stop me from being there for you and Judith and I'm really sorry. I had my insecurities about my role in your lives and I thought you two would be okay without me for a while but I realize I was wrong. I am your mother and no matter what happen between me and you father, that role you had chosen to give me will never change. Our situation is a little different now but it doesn't change the fact that I will always see you two as my very own children.

"You are my mother Michonne. I knew it from the moment I saw you standing out in front of the prison yard. I knew with all my heart that my mother guided you to us because she knew we needed you and you needed us. I just want you to remember that I'm here for you too and I'll be a great helper when my new little sister or brother arrives."

"Thank you carl, I know I can always count on you" She said as she pulled him into a tight hug placed a kiss on top of his forehead.

"Is it okay if I leave and come back later? Daryl is waiting for me over at his place to help me with target practice." Carl said as he glances in his father's direction.

"Sure Carl, just remember to tell Carol that Judith will be with Michonne for the rest of the day."

"Okay Dad, Can I tell them about the baby?" Carl asked looking directly at Michonne for an answer.

"I think its best if we wait a little longer before we tell anyone." Michonne replied with hesitation. She wasn't sure how everyone would react to her news. Maggie, Glenn and Rosita took the news well but she knew they were upset about how Rick treated her and she didn't want to cause anymore tension in the group.

"Why do we need to wait?" Rick asked.

"I don't think it's the right time."

"What do you mean by the right time? You already at the three months mark. Are you ashamed that the baby is mine? Is that why you wouldn't want everybody that we care about to know?"

"No Rick, that's not why. I admit I was a little embarrassed about my situation and everything that happen between us but I am happy about having this baby Rick. I'm just a little nervous about how everyone will take the news plus I am not ready for everyone to start treating me differently. It was really hard having Maggie, Glenn and Rosita knowing about the pregnancy and having to admit that I needed their help more than ever. I know no matter what our family will step up but it still makes me nervous. I don't want to disappoint anyone. I am one of our strongest fighters but now this pregnancy takes me out of the league. They can't depend on me the way they use too" She replied as she took a seat beside Rick.

"Michonne, being a fighter is not your only skill. It's not the reason why people in our group rely on you. You are so much more than your katana. You help guide us with only a few words. You made us find this place. If it wasn't for you we don't know where we would be." Rick told her as he reached beside him and took a hold of Michonne hand.

"Dads right Michonne. You are more to us than a fighter and I think you already know that. You probably more worried that Daryl might kicks my dad's butt when he finds out." Carl said with a chuckle trying to lighten up the mood causing his father and Michonne to chuckle along.

"Yeah we don't want that happening so maybe we can wait a while before telling them." Rick looked over at Michonne with a small smile reassuring her that he would try to go by her pace.

"I would really appreciate that. I just need more time to figure some things out. In a few days we can tell the rest of our family over dinner and from there we can talk more about what's going to happen next." Michonne said as she smiled at Carl trying to hold back tears as she realize how blessed Andre would have been if he had the Grimes men looking after him.


End file.
